


A nova face do FBI.

by memorial



Series: Armados e Desastrados (FBI AU) [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, Crack, Gen, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorial/pseuds/memorial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergio Ramos, um agente do FBI. Não, não. O agente do FBI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Então, eu decidi escrever essa fic (que terá no máximo 4 ou 5 capítulos) que eu tive inspiração no filme Miss Simpatia 2 (Sério!) e bem, vamos ver no que vai dar.

O nome é Ramos. Sergio Ramos.  
29 anos, um metro e oitenta e três de altura. Agente especial do FBI, onde trabalha há quase dez anos.

Sergio sempre foi um dos melhores agentes investigativos de Carlo Ancelotti, sempre trabalhou duro e sempre trabalhou sozinho. Na realidade ele possuía uma dupla, mas ele foi transferido para outro estado e desde então, Sergio tem preferido trabalhar por si. Despedidas sempre foram dolorosas, mas com o tempo e o amargo, ele se acostumou muito rápido. Estava no auge de seu cargo e nada poderia estragar todo seu sucesso após prender um dos maiores criminosos da Europa; Alvaro Arbeloa.

A manhã estava agitada no principal núcleo do FBI, onde os melhores e mais espertos ficavam todos os dias, treinando, correndo atrás de papeladas e informações, liderados por Ancelotti. Sergio chegou cedo; Evitou derrubar café na camisa social, mas a manhã não estava tão perfeita; Mesmo após 10 meses sem sua antiga dupla, agora por conta própria. Ao menos o paletó lhe caia bem e cobria a pequena mancha de café preto sobre a camisa branca.

Enquanto tagarelava em sua sala, lendo uma revista fingindo não ter muito o que fazer, Toni Kroos interrompe sua leitura para lhe dizer algo importante.

\- Sergio, o chefe quer vê-lo. Ele está no décimo andar, sala de treinamento funcional.

Sergio dirige-se rapidamente ao décimo andar, divide o elevador com alguns novatos os quais ele mal sabe os nomes ainda, mas se incomoda um pouco, pois eles não conhecem algumas regras como, por exemplo, não falar alto como se estivessem gritando e a outra, pior ainda: Eles não tinham um bom senso de como se vestir adequadamente. Sergio julgava muito quando a gravata não combinava com a camisa. Terrível.

Após chegar a sala, percebe-se uma movimentação estranha. Carlo está num canto, com as roupas de treino assim como a maioria ali, de braços cruzados observando um novato a lutar e (quase) arrebentar a cara de Gareth Bale. Era um treino, um teste. Os mais fortes eram selecionados para ‘’lutar’’ com os novatos, para ver se aguentavam o tranco de serem agentes mesmo ou se deveriam trabalhar no departamento em outras funções.

\- Fala, chefe. – Sergio se aproximou de Carlo, cruzando os braços e ignorando o treinamento que estava ocorrendo ali.

\- Ramos, preciso que você assuma uma nova posição. Já está na hora.

\- Uma nova posição? Eu acho que estou bem do jeito que estou, Carlo.

\- Não, não está. Mas depois falaremos sobre isso na minha sala.

Sergio bufou, um pouco ansioso. Revirou os olhos e assistiu o novato colocando em prática seus golpes mais pessoais sobre Bale. Sergio poderia confessar que sentia a dor de Bale a cada tombo, mas ele era forte, ele aguentava.

\- Quem é esse cara?

\- Casillas. Iker Casillas. Veio transferido, é novo e pode ser o seu parceiro, se quiser.

\- Eu estou bem sozinho assim, obrigado.

\- Sergio, acho que está na hora de pensar sobre isso, afinal já faz dez meses desde que... –

A fala de Ancelotti foi interrompida por Bale sendo jogado ao chão, finalmente derrotado. O novato, Iker Casillas, acabara de derrotá-lo. Alguns riam de Bale, outros aplaudiam Iker.

\- Por que ele foi transferido pra cá? – Sergio arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, curioso.

- Ele precisava de mais incentivo. - O chefe suspirou. - Dizem que ele é violento, mas eu digo que é falta de treino. 

Sergio permaneceu em silêncio, observando o outro rapaz enxugar o suor com uma toalha que lhe jogaram. Observou-o tanto que até soltou um riso baixo, debochado. _Aquele_ cara ali, violento? Só poderia ser uma piada.

\- Nos falamos na sua sala depois, então.

Sergio decidiu voltar para sua sala, terminar de ler aquela revista de fofocas que lhe aguardava até Ancelotti chamá-lo novamente, e quem sabe, pedir para Kroos ou Isco lhe comprar uma rosquinha do outro lado da rua.

Iker cruzou seu caminho para falar com Ancelotti, sem lhe encarar. Sergio não ligou, era bom mesmo que não o encarasse. Porém, pouco depois foi ultrapassado por Iker. Na verdade, Iker esbarrou nele, chocando seu ombro contra o ombro de Sergio, sem se importar em tê-lo empurrado e sem se importar com o espaço pessoal. “Desculpe”, disse o mesmo, num tom baixo e grosseiro. Literalmente uma provocação.

\- Ei, qual é a tua?

Sergio aumentou o tom de voz, incrédulo. Iker o ignorou.

\- Eu disse, qual é a tua?

O novato parou e o encarou, a expressão fechada. Não disse nada.

\- Eu quero que me peça desculpas direito, caramba.

Ramos já aparentava ter perdido a paciência, enquanto que todos ali estavam quietos e tensos. Carlo decidiu não interromper, por enquanto.

\- Não vai me pedir desculpas?

Sergio não suportou, partiu pra cima. Ao mesmo tempo, o novato estufou o peito e os dois bateram de frente.

\- Eu não vou pedir de novo, eu já pedi. Você não pode me obrigar.

\- Eu posso fazer você me pedir de novo, seu idiota.

Agora, ambos pareciam cães raivosos, a única coisa que faltava era a saliva escorrendo entre os dentes e a vermelhidão por conta de toda a raiva. Mais uma palavra, e ambos atacariam um ao outro.

\- Eu posso te colocar no chão agora mesmo, você vai chorar.

\- Olha como você fala comigo, engomadinho.

\- Do que você me chamou?

Basta. Carlo perdeu a paciência e separou os dois a base dos gritos, até porque ambos já empurravam um ao outro e o primeiro a cair seria totalmente esmagado e talvez sairia sem vida dali.

\- Chega! Você, pro banho! – Carlo apontou para Iker, depois para Sergio. - E você, pra minha sala, agora!

Sergio riu cínico, como se fosse o vencedor da briga toda. Ajeitou a gravata e dirigiu-se à sala de Ancelotti, como foi mandado. Sentado na poltrona, montando mais uma playlist a qual ele sabia que não teria tempo de ouvir, Ancelotti demorou alguns minutos para aparecer, mas não muito.

\- Sergio, o que eu quero falar com você é-

\- Aquele palhaço não pode ser a minha dupla! Você viu que a gente quase se matou? Não dá, não vai rolar.

\- Deixe-me terminar de falar, Ramos.

\- Desculpe.

\- Ótimo. – Carlo suspirou. – Você vai subir de cargo. Vai continuar sendo um agente, mas você vai ser a nova face do FBI.

\- Como assim?

\- Esteticamente bonito, arrumado, vaidoso. As pessoas se impressionaram com você na sua última missão, Sergio. Então eu decidi que você deveria ser a nossa nova face, dar entrevistas, ser um tipo de porta-voz que sempre terá as respostas certas e dizer o que todos devem saber. Ao menos o suficiente.

\- Mas e as missões?

\- Sem missões. Está sozinho, sem parceiro. Não pode trabalhar sozinho, sabe muito bem que isso não funciona aqui.

\- Certo. Mas eu ainda tenho opções?

\- Não. Não mais... Rodriguez decidiu trabalhar com Ronaldo.

\- Ele passou nos testes?

\- Sim. Até porque o sonho do garoto era ajudar Ronaldo e, bem... Ele conseguiu. Ficamos felizes por ele.

Sergio permaneceu em silêncio. James era sua única opção e ele deixou escapar. Mas talvez não desse muito certo, até porque com certeza James passaria todas as missões falando e tagarelando sobre o quão bonito Cristiano estava, ou sobre o quão cheiroso ele estava, ou sobre o quão legal ele é, ou essas coisas. Seria muita distração.

\- Está dispensado por esta manhã, à tarde vamos anunciar que foi promovido e você terá que dar uma entrevista durante a tarde.

\- Valeu, chefe.

Sergio saiu da sala de Ancelotti pensativo, um pouco surpreso com a situação. Ele precisaria ter que mudar tudo, abandonar as lutas com criminosos e perseguições, pesquisar dados e checar informações... Seria difícil mudar de rotina assim, tão de repente, mas ele se adaptaria. E se adaptaria ainda mais, pois sabia que agora poderia mandar um pouco mais nas outras pessoas, e exigir um pouco mais delas, assim como eliminar quem cruzasse seu caminho. Era só falar as coisas certas e ter o seu próprio estilista; não que ele precisasse de um, mas opiniões sempre eram bem-vindas.

Quem sabe ser a nova face do FBI não seria tão ruim assim.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Mesmo que dispensado durante o resto da manhã, Sergio decidiu permanecer pelo local, observando tudo e todos. Na verdade, ele tentava acompanhar o que alguns agentes faziam, quais casos estavam tentando solucionar e em quais estavam envolvidos.

Decidiu se intrometer de sala em sala, até parar na pequena sala de Isco, a qual ele nunca visitava pois era sempre uma bagunça, papéis, livros e revistinhas de quadrinhos para todos os lados. Isco teria sorte se nenhuma família de camundongos morasse por ali.

\- Fala, chefinho! – Isco dava um gole no balde de café, metaforicamente falando, que possuía em mãos, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

\- E aí.

\- O que houve? Que desânimo é esse?

\- Ah, é que eu não sei se esse lance de _ser_ a “ _nova face do FBI”_ vai combinar comigo, entende?

\- Claro que vai! Eu e Toni já estamos vendo opções de estilistas pra você, meu amigo. Afinal, você tem um péssimo gosto pra certas coisas.

\- O quê? Você tá doido? Eu não tenho péssimo gosto, eu acho que sou moderno até demais.

\- Sei.

Isco riu enquanto dava mais um gole no café, tentando conter o deboche. Sergio poderia ser um dos mais estilosos dali, mas nem sempre tinha bom gosto, e ele precisava de uma mãozinha mesmo.  A conversa entre os dois foi interrompida por Toni Kroos abrindo a porta sorridente, anunciando que o tal estilista de Sergio já estava no local.

\- Ele é francês, alto, não possui muito cabelo e a barba está meio que por fazer. – Toni citava cada detalhe do cara como se ele fosse o cara dos caras da moda. Tipo, O cara.

Isco não parava de se gabar por ter achado Karim Benzema por pura sorte, pois segundo ele, o francês era ótimo, um dos melhores e já havia trabalhado com as cantoras e cantores mais famosos da atualidade. Sergio passou a ouvir com mais atenção ao escutar “Cantoras e cantores” e “Famosos”.

O tal Karim Benzema entrou em seguida na sala, usando um terno bordô e um cachecol preto, um óculos todo dourado da última coleção da Chanel, o qual Sergio invejou, e com um cheiro fortíssimo de perfume.

\- _Plaisir_ , me chamo Karim Benzema.

O estilista todo pomposo e cheiroso estendeu a mão a Sergio, que o cumprimentou timidamente. 

\- Ótimo, plais...Pla.. Prazer, que seja. – Sergio suspirou, revirando os olhos. – O que tem em mente?

\- Na verdade nada de mais, só temos que te deixar mais... _Chic_.

\- Chic?

\- Oui! Quero te fazer brilhar! – O francês disse num tom empolgado, os olhos brilhando.

\- Certo, mas sem exageros, por favor.

Normalmente Sergio costumava adorar todo o brilho e glamour quando se tratava dele mesmo, mas naquele momento de mudança, ele queria parecer um pouco mais discreto. Isco e Toni franziam o cenho a cada olhar julgador que o estilista lançava sobre Sergio, sobre eles mesmos e sobre todo o ambiente, mas no fundo mesmo, eles estavam segurando o riso porque a cara de desconforto de Sergio Ramos era a melhor coisa naquela manhã.

Enquanto Benzema sapateava na ponta dos pés ao redor de Sergio, tirando medidas e discutindo sobre cores, Isco e Toni ainda se entre olhavam segurando o riso. Sergio estava visivelmente incomodado, mas os seus gostos e manias bregas precisavam ser excluídos de sua vida. Todo o clima cômico foi cortado por uma movimentação estranha em todo o ambiente, até que Luka Modric entrou na sala um pouco desesperado.

\- Pegaram James e Cristiano durante a missão deles!

\- O quê? Quem? – Isco arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

\- Não sabemos ainda, os caras usam máscaras e suspeitamos que eles sejam fantoches de Florentino Perez.

Claramente deveria ser uma trama de Florentino Perez, um dos criminosos mais procurados de toda a Europa. Senão o mais procurado. Cristiano e James corriam imenso perigo, ninguém conseguia localizá-los e tudo o que tinham até então era uma gravação do sequestro ocorrendo enquanto ambos saíam de uma cena do crime; Foram forçados a entrar em um carro e aparentemente não resistiram por não estarem armados no momento.

Sergio sentia que deveria fazer algo, mas Ancelotti não permitiria. Desta vez todos os agentes trabalhariam em conjunto para tentar resgatar James e Cristiano o quanto antes, sem arranhões e se possível, matar os sequestradores e depois caçar Perez para acabar com tudo isso de uma vez, por mais complexo e quase impossível isso fosse.

\- Carlo, você tem que me deixar ajudar! – Sergio insistia incansavelmente.

\- Ramos, você dará uma entrevista coletiva sobre isso agora mesmo. Trate de acalmar os ânimos de todos.

Primeiramente, Sergio estava mais propenso a ter um ataque histérico na frente das câmeras e gritar feito uma criança desafinada e não acalmar os ânimos de ninguém, mas não, ele deveria ser profissional. Segundo, ele não fazia muita ideia do que dizer, afinal, sua função durante todos esses anos era correr atrás do criminoso sempre e sem ter que dar entrevistas e ficar sentado assistindo tudo acontecer.

As câmeras, os flashes, as perguntas dos entrevistadores os bombardeavam e Sergio desejava ser surdo naquele momento, mas só porque aquele momento porque se ficasse surdo de verdade, ele preferiria a morte, pois sabia que jamais poderia ouvir Gaga e Beyoncé novamente e isso era a pior das mortes em sua mente.

\- Já estamos fazendo buscas para recuperar dois de nossos melhores agentes o mais rápido possível. A situação ficará sob controle.

Essas foram as rápidas palavras de Sergio Ramos, que ansiava e mal podia esperar para que resolvessem a situação logo. Toni Kroos se desmontava em vários para tentar encontrar localizações, dados e uma solução para que o FBI pudesse agir o mais rápido possível, mas não era tão simples. Como se já não bastasse, Sergio avistou o novato; Iker, no mesmo ambiente. _Por que não o mandaram embora?_ Perguntou a si mesmo, sentindo o sangue lhe ferver a cabeça.

\- Ramos. – Ancelotti cortou sua raiva, chamando-lhe a atenção.

\- Sim senhor?

\- Preciso que pegue um vôo esta tarde, você vai viajar para resolver algumas coisas.

\- É sobre o caso de James e Cristiano?

\- Sim, e não. Preciso que vá até a base de Londres, Benitez quer vê-lo e quer que dê uma conferência amanhã cedo.  Você também tem que ir verificar algumas coisas no local do seqüestro, então... Bem, você tem um vôo para Londres dentro de uma hora. Faça sua mala e seu táxi lhe aguarda no portão 5B.

\- Sim senhor.

Sergio pegou sua maior bolsa, ou melhor, mala da _Louis Vuitton_ e com a ajuda de Karim, socou suas melhores roupas possíveis, escolheu seu paletó e camisa mais bonitos e já estava pronto para seguir viagem.

Ancelotti precisava de uma companhia para Sergio, um guarda costas. Decidiu visitar a sala de treinamento com armas e tiro ao alvo, onde a maioria dos agentes se encontrava no momento. Avaliou um por um, mas apenas um era perfeito para acompanhar Sergio Ramos no meio de todo o caos que estava acontecendo no momento; Iker Casillas.

\- Casillas, eu preciso que acompanhe um agente até Londres.

\- Sem problemas. – Iker mirava na tela e disparava tiros e mais tiros em todos os seres que apareciam na tela, acertando todos perfeitamente. – Quem?

\- Ramos.

Iker largou a arma, piscou algumas vezes e fechou a cara, um pouco incomodado. Ele teria mesmo que viajar com aquele mauricinho metido á besta?

\- Preciso que cuide dele, você vai ser o guarda costas dele. Preciso que faça isso.

\- Chefe, olha. Não dá.

\- Casillas.

\- Eu não vou ser babá de um cara de 29 anos que só se importa com ele mesmo e -

\- Casillas, chega! Eu estou mandando você acompanhá-lo e você vai! Se não quiser, já está demitido.

\- Sim senhor. – Iker bufou, pensativo.

\- Ótimo. O vôo sai daqui em duas horas, você precisa estar no aeroporto imediatamente, então pegue suas coisas e vá.

Assim que Ancelotti se retirou, Iker meteu bala mais algumas vezes no mesmo boneco que aparecia na tela, a fim de descontar sua raiva e indignação. Seu emprego estava ameaçado e bem, ele teria que suportar Ramos de qualquer forma. 

Ao chegar ao aeroporto acompanhado de Benzema, Sergio sentia o estômago embrulhar, mas não deixaria que seu nervosismo o atrapalhasse, afinal, nada e nem ninguém poderia atrapalhá-lo naquele momento. Ao sair do carro, avistou outro carro do FBI se aproximando e então, infelizmente, notando que Iker Casillas saia sozinho dali de dentro, vestindo um terno preto e óculos escuros, segurando uma maleta e sendo extremamente _badass_ no jeito de andar.

\- O que você tá fazendo aqui? – Sergio o encarou, um pouco surpreso.

\- Sou o seu guarda costas, Ancelotti pediu para que eu viesse, acha que somos amigos.

\- Entendi. – Sergio suspirou, forçando um sorriso. – Olha, toda dupla um dia chega ao fim, sabe? Então, tchauzinho.

Ramos empinou o nariz e seguiu em frente, forçando um sorriso para as câmeras ao redor, porém o sorriso não durou muito, pois sentiu seu braço ser puxado bruscamente e Casillas murmurou muito próximo de seu rosto, um pouco agressivo.

\- Ai! – Sergio resmungou, encarando Iker surpreso.

\- Olha, Ancelotti me deu uma missão. Nós vamos viajar no mesmo avião, juntos. Então você vai ter que me aguentar, assim como eu já estou te aguentando, entendeu?

\- Vê se compra umas balinhas de hortelã.

Sergio resmungou, empurrando Iker com o braço bruscamente. Teria que suportá-lo, então.   
O vôo foi tranquilo, Iker passou a viagem observando pela janela enquanto Sergio tentava ignorar o desconforto que sentia por compartilhar o mesmo local que ele, mas tudo bem, seria assim por algumas horas apenas.

Ao chegar à unidade do FBI de Londres, Iker e Sergio foram à sala do chefe daquela unidade, Rafa Benítez. O cara era chefe assim como Ancelotti, porém muito mais chato e Sergio agradecia todos os dias por ter um chefe como Carlo.

\- Ramos. – Benítez o avistou, sorrindo educadamente.

\- Senhor.

\- Sou Rafa Benítez. Por favor, fique a vontade.

\- Obrigado, chefe. Gostaria de lhe apresentar o agente Casillas e meu assistente Benzema.

Após alguns minutos conhecendo a base, Benítez levou Casillas e Ramos para conhecer o agente Marcelo Vieira, que na verdade é da base de Madrid, mas estava um tempo em Londres. Marcelo ajudaria Sergio e Iker a investigarem o caso e possivelmente seria ele quem prenderia os sequestradores, ou ao menos tentaria ajudar de alguma forma, já que Ramos não podia mais sujar as mãos.

\- Ronaldo e Rodriguez passavam um tempo no banco central procurando pistas sobre um assalto liderado pelo grupo de Perez que roubou milhões, porém na saída desse banco, uma caminhonete desconhecida da cor preta estacionou, dois caras mascarados saíram de dentro e nocautearam o agente Rodriguez, enquanto que conseguiram deter Ronaldo e colocá-los dentro do veículo.

Todos na sala assistiam atentamente à gravação que uma câmera de segurança havia capturado, e Sergio sentia-se confuso por ambos os agentes não terem reagido. Talvez os sequestradores estivessem armados e eles não, quem sabe. Era assustador.

Marcelo decidiu levar Sergio e Iker para o hotel, e no meio do caminho deu a eles dois crachás com identificação e permissão para entrar onde quisessem sem serem questionados. O hotel em que ficaram era enorme, magnífico. Muitas pessoas que ali estavam notaram a presença de Sergio Ramos, pois agora todos sabiam do seu papel importante no FBI e sobre o caso que resolveu há alguns meses atrás e que lhe rendeu muito sucesso, então, muita gente queria chegar perto e tirar fotos, e até mesmo falar com ele.

\- Sergio Ramos?! Posso tirar uma foto? – Um cara baixinho se aproximou com um sorriso enorme, invadindo o espaço até demais.

\- Opa, é claro que-

Sergio foi cortado por Iker empurrando-o para trás e derrubando o cara magrelo no chão, torcendo seu braço e fazendo-o gemer de dor enquanto gritava “Afaste-se!’’.  Apavorado, Sergio puxou Casillas pelo braço, torcendo para que ele não tivesse quebrado o cara ao meio.

\- Iker, pega leve, pega leve!

Rapidamente, Iker o encarou sério, em silêncio.

\- Eu acho que você não conhece o significado da expressão “Pega leve”, não é?!

\- Olha, o Ancelotti me mandou afastar as pessoas de você, só estou seguindo ordens. E... Eu acho que o carinha ali não vai voltar. – Iker suspirou, voltando a pegar sua mala, sorrindo de canto. – Pelo menos não sem ajuda.

Após a muvuca, Marcelo deixou o hotel e voltou para a base do FBI, e Sergio e Iker foram para o quarto a encontro de Benzema, que já estava lá esperando. Benzema estava maravilhado com a suíte que Sergio ficou, invejando-o secretamente com tanto luxo. Iker também estava maravilhado com o tamanho do apartamento, ainda mais com o tamanho do banheiro.

\- Esse banheiro é maior que o meu quarto. – Casillas sorriu discretamente, olhando para cada detalhe do local.

\- Se quiser pode se mudar pra cá. – Sergio riu cínico.

Casillas o encarou seriamente, e Ramos o encarou de volta. Parecia que estavam disputando por um território agora, mas o clima foi cortado por Benzema gritando e anunciando que James e Cristiano estavam na televisão.

Era tipo uma gravação.   
James e Cristiano estavam amarrados e o ambiente ao seu redor mal aparecia _.  
“Os sequestradores disseram que querem 5 milhões de Euros até amanhã a noite, e então nos soltarão.”_ Cristiano disse calmamente, porém parecia assustado com a situação. James parecia aflito, agoniado. Normal, afinal, quem não estaria assim numa situação dessas, não é? _“Pelo menos se for pra morrer, morreremos juntos, Cris.”_ James disse num tom suave, conformado enquanto os olhos brilhavam ao olhar para Cristiano, causando um clima tão dramático que uma voz misteriosa atrás da câmera decidiu cortar o clima dizendo _“Erhm... Ainda estamos gravando...”_   E assim, a gravação terminou, voltando a programação das últimas notícias.

\- Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa, eu não consigo ficar parado assistindo isso.

\- Não, você vai cumprir a sua agenda, Ramos. Coletiva às 9. – Iker relembrou, cortando Sergio e em seguida se retirando do quarto.

Tarde da noite e Sergio ainda encontrava-se agoniado por não saber o que fazer. Decidiu ligar para Benitez e tentar recolher alguma informação útil.

\- Benitez, você viu a gravação? Olha eu acho que deveríamos-

\- Relaxa, Ramos. Está tudo sob controle. Vá descansar pra coletiva de amanhã cedo.

E pronto, teve o telefone desligado na sua cara.  Não adiantava mais tentar correr atrás de chefes e nem de ninguém, e era pior ainda esperar sentado.    


Sergio já havia tomado uma decisão.

Ele entraria nesse caso sim e nada e nem ninguém poderia impedi-lo de fazer isso. Sua missão era resgatar James e Cristiano e prender os sequestradores e por um fim nisso, mas ele precisava de reforço.

Por fim, contatou duas pessoas que sabia que poderia contar para qualquer coisa.

\- Toni, Isco. Vou precisar da ajuda de vocês.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu sei que tem algumas pessoas curiosas quanto o desenvolvimento da (tensa) relação entre Iker e Sergio, mas digo que logo vai se desenvolver bastante e acho que vocês vão curtir, hehe. (Assim espero). Enfim, espero também que quem estiver lendo esteja gostando, e comentários são muito bem-vindos porque eu adoro saber o que estão achando! ;-;


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demorei um pouco mas postei! Espero que gostem desse capítulo, e a partir daí vai ficar muuuito legal.  
> E ah, comentários são sempre bem-vindos, hehe.

Sergio desfrutava o máximo de seu tempo na enorme e confortável cama, sem se preocupar com o tempo que corria. Aquela cama era a melhor coisa do mundo ou pelo menos a melhor coisa que lhe proporcionaram até então. Em meio a bocejos e espreguiçadas, decidiu olhar para o relógio, o qual marcava quase 11:00 da manhã, levantando tão rápido como se tivesse visto uma barata por perto, _“A coletiva!_ ” exclamou para si mesmo, apavorado por estar muito, muito atrasado.

Sergio mal teve tempo para se ajeitar e se _embelezar_ para aparecer em público decentemente, vestiu a primeira roupa que viu pela frente e assim seguiu às pressas para a recepção do hotel, onde avistou Iker e Karim sentados num sofá. Karim se encontrava entretido com uma revista de fofocas enquanto Iker aparentava estar furioso.

\- Você perdeu a sua coletiva essa manhã, Sergio. – Iker retirou os óculos escuros, encarando Ramos nem um pouco satisfeito.

\- Digamos que eu tenha dormido um pouco a mais que o necessário. – Sergio suspirou, dando de ombros.

\- Eu sempre cumpro os meus compromissos, você tem que cumprir os seus.

Casillas permaneceu sério, na esperança de que Sergio notasse sua própria irresponsabilidade, mas Ramos o ignorou completamente, mudando de assunto.

\- Eu iria sair mais cedo pra falar com Benítez, mas realmente acordei só agora.

\- Você ia sair sem a minha permissão?  
  
\- Como assim, _“Sem a minha permissão_ ”?

Sergio cruzou os braços, indignado, e Marcelo arregalou os olhos juntamente com Benzema, que apenas observou atentamente a situação.

\- Escuta, eu não trabalho pra você, você é que trabalha pra mim.  – Sergio respondeu num tom calmo, tentando manter a famosa paz.

\- Não, eu trabalho para o Ancelotti, só estou fazendo um favor. – Iker respondeu no mesmo tom, porém sorrindo forçado.

\- Ah, então me faz um favor e compra um chocolate quente pra mim ali na esquina, pode ser? 

Imediatamente, Sergio retirou 5 euros do bolso e entregou nas mãos de Casillas, o qual não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Descontente, Iker amassou a nota e colocou-a de volta no bolso de Sergio, encarando-o firmemente. Marcelo não suportava mais, era tanta tensão que parecia a primeira vez que ele teve que aturar a galera do FBI na noite do karaokê, porque obviamente ninguém sabia cantar rap tão bem quanto ele, mas desta vez ele decidiu intervir.

\- Gente, chega. Vocês precisam entender que estamos todos juntos aqui, agora. Por favor.

Sergio não deu ouvidos às palavras de Marcelo, infelizmente, e retirou o dinheiro amassado do bolso rapidamente, ameaçando jogar em Iker, mas assim que fez o movimento com o braço, Iker o segurou com força e torceu seu braço, fazendo-o se afastar do meio das pessoas para um local mais quieto.

\- Você trabalha pra mim, sim! – Sergio insistia enquanto tentava ignorar a dor.

\- Cala essa boca.

Num canto mais reservado, entre duas portas e um espelho enorme, onde Sergio fez questão de não olhar para a cara de Casillas, mas sim ajeitar o terno e a gravata no espelho, assim como ajeitar o seu penteado que todos diziam ser a coisa mais estilosa da face da terra, Casillas revirava os olhos por estar cansado da situação toda.

\- Sergio, é sério. Olha pra mim.

\- Por que eu deveria? – Ramos deu de ombros, empinando o nariz.

\- Porque estamos juntos aqui nesse canto, e – Iker puxou-o pelo braço mais uma vez, fazendo-o olhar em seus olhos – somos uma equipe, e acima de tudo, adultos. Estamos juntos nessa.

\- Certo.

Por um breve momento Sergio pensou em se desculpar, mas o seu ego misturado ao orgulho não permitia que ele pedisse desculpas. Não era necessário e quem devia mesmo desculpas a ele era Casillas, de fato.  Àquela altura, eles deveriam voltar a Madrid naquela tarde além de voltar para a rotina normal, mas Marcelo não conseguiu convencer Sergio a subir no avião.

\- Eu preciso falar com Benítez... Preciso ir até lá porque consegui algumas informações com Isco e eu também preciso de um computador para verificar os dados sobre os possíveis sequestradores que ele diz ter me enviado.

\- Sergio, é sério... Preciso que vocês entrem naquele avião.

\- Eu não vou entrar no avião, Marcelo! Eu preciso resolver isso... Por favor, e eu preciso da sua ajuda, cara.

Marcelo suspirou, revirou os olhos tentando evitar o olhar de _cachorrinho abandonado_ que Sergio lhe lançava. Acabou que Marcelo concordou, e no final das contas Sergio já tinha um plano.

\- Certo, escutem. Vamos até o centro de comando tentar arrecadar essas informações sobre o sequestro, certo? Então, preciso que Iker fique de guarda na porta da sala, enquanto eu e Marcelo mexemos no computador da sala de controle. Karim, você seria uma boa distração, poderia ficar dando opiniões que ninguém pediu pra distrair quem estiver por ali.

\- Distração é comigo mesmo. – Benzema deu um sorriso largo, botando todos seus planos em ordem dentro de sua mente.

\- Não é muito mais fácil chegar e falar com Benítez? – Iker arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

\- Não, pois ele acha que já estamos voltando à Madrid. E ele claramente não está afim de nos passar os dados do sequestro, assim como sei que ninguém vai.  

E então, o plano foi posto em ação. Exatamente as 16:00, Marcelo, Benzema, Ramos e Casillas estavam lá, prontos para agir. Marcelo inventou uma desculpa esfarrapada que precisava pegar um jogo de quebra-cabeça na gaveta da sua sala, assim ninguém o questionaria demais, afinal, ter coisas desse tipo era tão normal quanto andar armado por lá. Ou quase isso. Sergio entrou disfarçado, usava um bigode ridiculamente falso e passou um spray no cabelo que fez a cor parecer mais escura. Enquanto os dois mexiam e reviraram o sistema do FBI pelo computador de Marcelo, Iker ficava de vigia aos arredores, cuidando para que ninguém entrasse na sala, fosse por engano ou não; Mas se simplesmente entrasse, seria uma voadora nas costelas na certa. Já Karim estava lá, dando dicas de moda para algumas agentes, mas sem se lembrar que ele também estava numa missão.

O tempo passava correndo e  Sergio suava para tentar acessar a pasta de um dos principais computadores da instalação, até que... _Bomba!_ Finalmente conseguiu descobrir a atual localização de Cristiano e James.

\- Eles estão em... Portugal...?! – Sergio franziu o cenho, jurando que eles estivessem em Londres ou em algum lugar da Inglaterra.

\- Precisamos ir pra lá. – Disse Marcelo convencido, organizando todos os esquemas possíveis em sua cabeça.

Os quatro saíram discretamente de lá, mas foi um sufoco, pois Karim não queria ter deixado a conversa de lado com as garotas por estar muito, mas muito interessante. E também, elas entendiam muito mais de moda que Sergio, Iker e Marcelo juntos. Óbvio. Carlo não sabia que eles estavam prestes a resgatar James e Cristiano, muito menos Benítez, então o plano teria que dar certo até o momento em que eles estivessem com os dois agentes junto a eles. 

Assim que todos os agentes (e Benzema, o estilista) desceram em Lisboa, o telefone de Marcelo tocou.

\- Benítez.

Marcelo formou uma expressão um pouco apavorada, sem saber se deveria atender ou não, mas acabou levando o celular ao ouvido, esperando pelo pior. “ _Vieira, assim que vocês voltarem á Londres e Madrid estão todos demitidos e presos. Não dei ordens para me desobedecer, queria que colocasse aquele idiota do Ramos no avião junto com o outro agente e tudo seguiria normal, mas você ousou. Mandei alguns agentes buscarem vocês aí em Lisboa, então por favor, colaborem.”_ As únicas palavras de Marcelo perante àquilo foram “ _Sim, chefe._ ”

Marcelo estava pálido, chateado. Iker gostaria de poder dizer alguma coisa, mas no momento preferiu o silêncio. Sergio sentiu o sangue lhe ferver a cabeça, ele queria mesmo era dar um murro em Benítez, mas lá no fundo estava com um pouco de medo de realmente perder o emprego. Benzema estava de boa, até.

\- Bem, está anoitecendo já... Eu acho que deveríamos achar algum lugar para ficar. Um lugar discreto. – Marcelo voltou a falar, procurando na internet de seu celular por algum hotel ou pousada ou qualquer coisa do tipo onde pudessem passar a noite.

Por muita sorte, conseguiram ficar em um hotel meia boca, mas era perfeito para ninguém encontrá-los lá. Sergio assistia atentamente ao noticiário e ficou aliviado ao receber uma mensagem de Isco, dizendo que o FBI já negociava a libertação de James e Cristiano, mesmo sabendo que o tempo estava se esgotando.

\- Eles disseram, naquele vídeo, que queriam o dinheiro até essa noite, não? – Iker murmurou pensativo.

\- Sim. Mas Isco acabou de me dizer que estão negociando, e que eles adiaram o prazo para amanhã à noite. Teremos um tempinho a mais.  

Ainda atentos à televisão, Isco mandou mais algumas mensagens, dizendo que um dos sequestradores costumava frequentar um tipo de _boate_ onde havia uma grande troca de informações, e que eles deveriam ir aquele lugar no dia seguinte para conseguir respostas e finalmente solucionar tudo de uma vez.  

Tarde da noite, Marcelo e Benzema pegaram os quartos, enquanto que Sergio e Iker tiveram que dormir nos sofás da sala.

Sergio já estava confortável naquele sofá terrivelmente duro e velho, mas o cansaço era tanto que ele nem sentia tamanho incômodo, de qualquer forma. Iker retirou um pequeno travesseiro de sua mala, o afofou sutilmente e então se ajeitou para deitar sobre o mesmo, enquanto Sergio o observava com um meio sorriso.

\- Eu não acredito nisso.

\- No quê?

\- Você carrega um travesserinho com você. – Sergio soltou um riso baixo, observando Iker ficar totalmente sem jeito.

\- É antialérgico.

\- Você é alérgico a que?

\- Fora a você, poeira também.

O silêncio dominou. Sergio sentiu a infelicidade em sua pergunta, mas deixou passar. Tudo bem, Iker tinha alergia a poeira assim como Sergio tinha alergia a coisas de marca falsificadas. Arrepiavam-lhe até o último fio de cabelo.

\- Você até que está calmo agora. – Sergio voltou a falar, arriscando puxar assunto.

Iker soltou um riso baixo, um pouco irônico.

\- É... Você não pode ficar nervosinho o tempo todo, sabe?! Expressar emoções é normal.  

\- Você leu a minha ficha?

\- Li, mas por curiosidade. Queria saber se você era completamente louco, ou um pouco mais normal.

\- É mesmo? Pois eu li a sua ficha também, queria saber se você também era tão louco quanto eu.

\- Então estamos quites.

\- Estamos. – Casillas deixou escapar um meio sorriso, porém voltou a ficar sério rapidamente. – Você é de Sevilha, não é? Lá é um lugar muito bonito... Já estive lá uma vez.

\- Sou sim... Sinto falta de lá. É um bom lugar.

\- É, é sim. Eu vi uma foto sua com um cara, também.

\- Foto?

\- É. Uma foto sua com um cara.

\- Eu acho que tem várias fotos assim na minha ficha... – Sergio riu sem graça, tentando adivinhar quem era o _cara_ da foto, porque ele tinha fotos com muitos agentes na ficha dele e, sei lá, era estranho alguém conversar com ele sobre aquilo.

 _-_ Ele tinha o cabelo castanho, era branco e cheio de sardas no rosto. Era o seu parceiro?

\- Sim... – Sergio suspirou, passando a odiar o assunto. – No caso meu ex-parceiro. Que seja.

\- Minha antiga dupla foi transferida também, para outro país. Fiquei sozinho e não deu certo. Aí me mandaram pra Madrid e... Cá estou.

\- Cá estamos.

Ambos sorriram em resposta um ao outro, percebendo que não eram os únicos a estarem numa situação semelhante. Poucos minutos depois, caíram no sono. O dia seguinte teria que dar certo.

Pela manhã, os quatro rapazes já estavam prontos para ir até o local da tal _boate_ , conhecer o ambiente e descobrir como entrar ali mais tarde.  Sergio estava meio cabisbaixo, abatido. Os óculos escuros escondiam seus olhos desanimados e Iker percebeu que ele não estava tão radiante naquela manhã.

\- Escuta... – Iker apoiou uma das mãos sobre o ombro de Sergio, que o olhou rapidamente. – Eu sei que é difícil. Mas estamos juntos nessa agora e eu estou aqui se precisar de mim.

Sergio não respondeu. Não sabia exatamente o que responder, então apenas sorriu. Mas não respondeu por que era orgulhoso demais para dizer um simples _Obrigado_ , mas sim porque alguém o compreendeu. Toni havia enviado uma foto dos dois possíveis sequestradores para o celular de Marcelo, seus nomes e todas suas informações necessárias.

\- É, é aqui que temos que estar essa noite.

\- Esse lugar parece uma boate de Las Vegas. Tem certeza de que estamos na Europa ainda? – Sergio observava a foto atentamente.

 

O lugar era incrível. Havia um lago gigantesco e um navio enorme na parte de fora, e uma calçada extensa até a porta de entrada, a qual ficava lá no fundo. Parecia uma cena de um teatro, ou um filme. O local parecia ocupar mais de um quarteirão.

\- Neste folheto diz que são feitas apresentações aqui fora, dentro desse navio aí, para quem está na fila de espera. Então isso é meio que um _teatro-boate-show_. Sei lá. – Iker ajeitava os óculos escuro sobre o nariz, confuso.

\- Então estaremos aqui o quanto antes.  - Marcelo respondeu, observando o local atentamente. – Será esta noite.

Os quatro passaram a tarde investigando o local e todo o seu exterior, assim como deram um jeito de invadir o interior do local. Havia mesas, uma pista, um palco enorme e até camarins, muitos camarins e holofotes. Karim achava tudo espetacular e já sonhava em subir num palco daqueles algum dia, imaginando a si mesmo num terno roxo todo coberto de lantejoulas e um óculos da ultima coleção; _Luxo, poder e glória._  

A fila era enorme e eles só conseguiram entrar no local porque Karim conhecia um dos guardas que ficava na porta. Perfeito.

\- Perfeito, agora precisamos encontrar os dois suspeitos, eles com certeza estão com Cris e James aqui. – Sergio ajeitava a arma no quadril, observando o local lotado com atenção.

O show no palco já acontecia e Marcelo e Iker nunca viram tanta purpurina sendo solta em todas as suas vidas. Os olhos de Sergio brilharam, era muita coisa acontecendo.

\- Parece ser uma competição de apresentações. – Marcelo assistia atento às mulheres que dançavam loucamente no palco, enquanto uma delas fazia um _lip sync_ quase impossível ao som de Beyoncé.

\- Eu. Amo. Beyoncé. – Sergio Ramos tentava conter o grito histérico que ameaçava sair do fundo de seus pulmões, não era o momento certo.

\- Isso parece uma festa a fantasia, ou sei lá. – Marcelo ainda estava confuso.

\- Pessoal, o Toni acabou de me mandar uma mensagem dizendo que o sequestrador está dentro de um dos camarins. – Iker deslizava a tela do celular, sentindo-se útil por Toni tê-lo comunicado.

\- Bora. – Marcelo vestiu o óculos escuro novamente, sentindo-se _badass_.

Os três agentes andaram rapidamente até a entrada dos camarins, sendo abordados por um cara alto, forte, com uma peruca, roupa de couro e uma maquiagem exageradamente forte.

\- Só permitimos dançarinas aqui, queridos. Vocês vão dançar?

\- O quê? Não! Precisamos entrar aí imediatamente, temos que ver um cara que está aí! – Sergio aumentou o tom de voz, impaciente.

\- Não podem entrar, a não ser que sejam dançarinas e passem no teste.

\- Teste? – Iker franziu o cenho.

\- É! Hoje é o show de testes, só podem entrar se passarem.

Olhando por um ângulo melhor, e mais atentamente, eles perceberam que era um _show de drag queens._ Sim, definitivamente. Marcelo sussurrou para si mesmo _“Isso explica muita coisa”_ , e sem muitas opções, puxou os outros três para mais distante da entrada dos camarins.

\- A gente precisa ir lá e o único jeito é se apresentando. – Sergio teve uma ideia, e queria colocá-la em prática.

\- Eu não vou me vestir de _drag queen_ , somos do FBI. Por que não nos deixam simplesmente entrar?

\- Iker, não complique as coisas. – Sergio revirou os olhos, irritado.

\- Eu topo, e eu posso maquiar vocês! – Benzema respondeu alegremente, sentindo-se muito colaborativo enquanto revirava um cabide de roupas que ali estava.

\- Ótimo. – Marcelo sorriu, olhando para Sergio e Iker.

\- Eu não vou fazer isso, Sergio. Eles vão descobrir. – Casillas insistiu, preferindo fazer qualquer outra coisa.

\- Não vão não.

Benzema sorria como se sentisse vitorioso enquanto entregava uma peça de roupa para Iker e uma para Sergio, ambas as peças super brilhantes e coloridas.

– Ainda bem que eu trouxe meu estojo de maquiagem.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilá, o último capítulo. Espero que gostem.

As plumas cor de rosa e amareladas iluminavam o tom de pele de Sergio, assim como o batom rosado que cobria seus lábios realçava a cor de seus olhos castanhos. Ele vestia um _collant_ amarelo com lantejoulas prateadas e plumas cor de rosa choque saindo por todos os lados, como se fosse uma globeleza, além de estar usando uma espécie de capacete que tinha mais plumas ainda, formando um _moicano cor de rosa gigante_. 

\- Sensacional! – Benzema exclamou empolgadíssimo em seu sotaque francês, orgulhoso da tamanha obra de arte.

Iker estava ali também, com um vestidinho prateado todo brilhoso, um pouco acima do joelho e com um salto enorme que ele mal conseguia andar. Os olhos da cor âmbar pareciam mais intensos e profundos com a maquiagem escura. Iker estava maravilhosa, uma _diva_. 

Ao entrarem na fila, a pressa e a ansiedade aumentaram, fazendo com que Sergio agisse por impulso: Ele pegou Iker pelo pulso e furou a fila passando na frente de várias concorrentes e ainda por cima roubando a peruca de uma delas, colocando na cabeça de Iker, enquanto a outra drag gritava um “ _Ei!”_ indignado. Estava na hora. Marcelo estava distante, tentando achar o tal cara, o sequestrador.

Assim que Sergio empurrou Iker para o palco, os holofotes, tudo e todos estavam prestando atenção neles dois. Iker nunca havia desejado tanto que alguma coisa explodisse e que ele pudesse sair correndo dali, enquanto Sergio tentava imaginar qual música eles apresentariam, já que roubaram a vez de uma drag que estava na fila.

A música começou a tocar.  
Era _Born This Way_ , da _Lady Gaga_.

Sergio pirou milhões de vezes dentro de sua cabeça, aquela era a _sua_ música.  
Deu mais uns empurrões em Iker, que estava com os olhos tão arregalados quanto uma coruja, apavorado. Ele queria _mesmo_ sair dali, e enquanto a música rolava solta, Sergio fazia umas dancinhas ridiculamente engraçadas e coreografadas, mais ou menos igual ao clipe da música. Ao menos ele tentava. As pessoas passaram a vaiá-los, Iker não cantava e muito menos se mexia; Ficava lá, parado.

\- Iker, canta. – Sergio o cutucou, nervoso.

\- Eu não sei cantar. Eu acho que... Acho que não posso fazer isso.

\- Iker, por favor.

Por um momento, Iker Casillas olhou para toda sua volta; As pessoas vaiando, uma drag com um cabo em mãos, pronta para puxá-los para fora do palco e bem, em questão de segundos Iker recebeu um santo e começou a fazer _o lip sync_ perfeitamente, deixando Sergio orgulhoso por ter sido tão valente. A partir dali as pessoas passaram a aplaudir e curtir a apresentação, enquanto que mais dançarinas entraram no palco para seguir as coreografias idiotas de Sergio. 

Sergio não pôde se conter, acabou cantando a música toda e dava ênfase ao trecho “ _Don’t be a drag, just be a queen”_ e jogava a cabeça para os lados com a intenção de bater o cabelo imaginário, no caso, as plumas. Do outro lado do palco, Karim observava os dois totalmente orgulhoso, maravilhado.

\- Luxo, poder e glória. – Deixou escapar o seu lema de vida, sentindo os olhos lacrimejar.

A apresentação de ambos finalmente acabou e a dupla foi muito aplaudida, tendo a aprovação para poder acessar os camarins.

\- Valeu, Iker. – Sergio sorria largo, aliviado.

\- Vamos logo.

Casillas o puxou pelo braço apressadamente, revirando todos os camarins a procura daquele cara.

\- Aliás, qual a aparência dele mesmo? – Iker ajeitava a peruca em sua cabeça, pensativo.

\- Ele é alto, deve pesar uns 100kg e aparentemente é forte, muito forte. O outro cara com ele é desse mesmo jeito, mas é careca.  Eu acho que... – Sergio estreitou os olhos, forçando a visão e avistando o possível suspeito perto de uma mesa do bar. – Eu acho que é ele lá!

\- Vamos pegá-lo, então.

Iker tirou a peruca e jogou-a para um lado qualquer, infelizmente acertando a cara de uma drag que nada tinha a ver com o caso, assim então sendo seguido pelos passos de Sergio. Ambos correram por cima das mesas, assim como nos filmes de ação, até que o suspeito os viu e rapidamente saiu correndo dali. A fuga do tal bandido não durou muito tempo, Iker literalmente se jogou nas costas dele, derrubando-o no chão e passando a dar socos e receber golpes de volta, enquanto Sergio avistava o outro suspeito correr feito um louco.

\- Vá atrás dele, eu dou conta! - Iker tentava conter o cara maior que ele.

Não era uma boa hora para se estar usando salto alto, mas Sergio fingia estar usando seu tênis mais confortável e quem sabe assim ele poderia ignorar o desconforto no momento. O cara que Sergio perseguia incansavelmente o atraiu para fora, onde ficava aquele navio gigante, com todos aqueles fogos de artifício, uma fila enorme com pessoas tirando fotos e atrizes e atores encenando.

\- Parado, FBI!

Sergio sacou a arma e apontou para o cara que continuava correndo, acertando o mesmo com um tiro no ombro, e assim finalmente conseguiu detê-lo.  As pessoas ao redor olhavam assustadas, sem entender muito bem o que estava acontecendo. Sergio se aproximou e torceu o braço do cara, algemando-o a um poste.

\- Onde eles estão?

\- Quem?

\- Cristiano e James! Fala pra mim!

\- Eu não sei onde eles estão! – Ele ria debochadamente.

Sergio, impaciente, sacou a arma novamente e a colocou em seu pescoço, ele tinha que falar.

\- Fala, caramba!

\- Tá legal, tá legal! Eles estão naquele navio.

\- Onde? – Ramos apertava o cano contra o pescoço do homem impiedosamente.

\- Dentro do navio, amarrados num depósito.

Ótimo.  
Ramos se levantou e avistou dois agentes do FBI se aproximando rapidamente, tendo certeza que eram os agentes que prenderiam ele e Iker. Naquele momento ele não tinha tempo para isso, então decidiu não obedecer.

\- Ramos! Sou o agente Coentrão, preciso que venha comigo. – O agente alto e loiro pegou no ombro de Sergio, porém o soltou ao ver um dos sequestradores no chão.

\- Eu preciso ir. Cuide dele.

Sergio virou as costas e saiu correndo em direção ao navio, procurando pela entrada. Enquanto dava um jeito de entrar no navio, decidiu comunicar Marcelo para saber onde ele estava, ligando então. _“James e Cris estão no navio! Estou entrando aqui agora, só preciso achá-los. Tente encontrar Iker.”_

Ao chegar numa espécie de depósito, Sergio avistou Cristiano amarrado a um poste e James amarrado a outro. Ambos olharam apavorados para Sergio, como se não desse tempo de sair dali, pois a água já estava batendo na cintura, mas ao mesmo tempo estavam surpresos pelo resgate não muito convencional de um agente de um metro e oitenta e três de altura vestindo um collant rosa e amarelo cheio de plumas e tudo mais.

\- Sergio, por que você tá... Vestido assim...? – Cristiano arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, muito, muito confuso.

\- Não tenho tempo pra explicar agora, só preciso que vocês saiam por aquele buraco.  

Sergio apontou para uma pequena porta na lateral da parede, que foi por onde ele entrou. A água não parava de subir e Sergio cortava as cordas que amarravam os braços de Cristiano desesperadamente, e após soltá-lo, movimentou-se ligeiramente para soltar James.

\- Eu te ajudo a soltar ele! – Cristiano se aproximou com a intenção de ajudar.

\- Não, deixa, deixa! Eu solto ele, apenas vá! – Sergio insistiu, empurrando Cristiano sutilmente.

Àquela altura a água já estava em seu pescoço, e quando viu que James havia conseguido sair dali, era sua vez de escapar e tudo finalmente teria dado certo.

A cauda do _collant_ de Sergio, na parte de trás, estava presa debaixo de uma caixa gigante e sabe-se lá como aquilo aconteceu. A água subia cada vez mais, sem parar.  
Sergio puxou o máximo de oxigênio que podia para os seus pulmões e mergulhou, tentando puxar a cauda e se perguntando onde havia enfiado o estilete que tinha em mãos segundos atrás, mas não tinha jeito, era tudo escuro e a visão ficava cada vez mais turva. Não pensava que morreria daquele jeito, jamais pensou numa morte daquelas; Vestido de _drag queen_ , sozinho e afogado num navio de mentirinha. Ele se obrigava a soltar o ar que segurava aos poucos, sentia seu coração querer pular para fora da boca e é, era o fim.

De repente, outro corpo mergulhava ali; Sergio já nem conseguia mais enxergar nada, só ouvia o barulho de movimentação, e então um toque. Ele puxou a cauda da roupa com todas as forças que possuía, por fim decidindo empurrar a caixa mesmo que fosse quase impossível, mas no momento, foi possível. Segurou Sergio por um dos braços e puxou-o consigo até a superfície, onde tudo ficou claro e vivo outra vez.

Sergio abriu os olhos e a primeira pessoa que avistou, nadando ao seu lado enquanto o segurava firmemente era Iker. Sim, ele estava ali.

As pessoas apavoradas e toda a movimentação das autoridades balançavam o lugar. Marcelo estava lá, alcançando uma toalha para Cristiano que a segurou e a estendeu sobre os ombros de James, cobrindo-o para mantê-lo aquecido. James sentia o rosto doer de tão grande que era o seu sorriso naquele momento, assim como Cristiano sorria de volta para ele.

Benzema e Marcelo ajudaram Iker e Sergio a saírem da água, e aos poucos Sergio voltava ao normal. Iker estava agachado ao seu lado, com a mão em seu ombro chamando-o até que ele estivesse literalmente de volta.

Tudo estava uma maravilha; Marcelo havia acionado o FBI para prenderem os sequestradores e no momento estava tudo certo. Benítez estava lá também, dando entrevista e dizendo que ele havia prendido os sequestradores.

\- Iker?! – Sergio murmurou, levantando-se rapidamente.

\- Você está de volta. – Iker deu um leve tapa no ombro de Sergio, sorrindo aliviado.

\- Pessoal... Não é querer estragar o possível clima, mas... Benítez está aqui.

Marcelo interrompeu a troca de olhares intensos entre os outros dois agentes, sentindo-se um pouco _estraga prazeres_ por isso. Sergio imediatamente estufou o peito e decidiu que deveria _dar na cara_ de Benítez. Os três agentes foram até lá, seguidos por Benzema, e Sergio se enfiou em frente às câmeras, encarando Benítez sem medo de qualquer outra coisa.

\- Ah, aqui está ele, nosso agente especial, Ramos...

Benítez estendeu uma das mãos para abraçar Sergio, o qual ficou indignado com tamanha falsidade.

\- Ótimo trabalho, Ramos. – Benítez voltou a falar, fazendo poses e mais poses para as fotos.

Marcelo se aproximou, indignado com a situação também, e decidiu colocar a _boca no trombone_.

\- Você devia se envergonhar, você o ameaçou de colocá-lo na cadeia! E deveria agradecer por ele ter feito o trabalho que você não conseguiu. Pega o seu aperto de mão, e enfia no –

Sergio arregalou os olhos e empurrou Marcelo, afastando-se juntamente a ele de Benítez e da provável confusão que isso se tornaria, enquanto que Benítez permanecia de olhos arregalados.

\- Tá bom, chega, chega. Somos do mesmo time, não esquenta.

Sergio apalpava o ombro de Marcelo, a fim de acalmá-lo, afinal, ninguém queria notícias tristes naquela noite. James e Cristiano falavam com alguns agentes num canto, enquanto que Iker andava calmamente por ali, com uma toalha em mãos, secando o vestido que parecia ter o dobro de seu peso por conta da água. Sergio se aproximou calmamente, puxando assunto.

\- Como está?

\- Bem... E você?

\- Bem. – Sergio suspirou, sorrindo sutilmente. – Bom... Você deu _mó_ surra naqueles caras.

\- Valeu. Você também. – Iker riu.

\- Obrigado.

O silêncio dominou. Ambos olhavam o ambiente ao seu redor, as pessoas passando e as coisas resolvidas. Sergio deu um suspiro intenso antes de voltar a falar.

\- E... Obrigado, por... Ter voltado por mim.

\- E-Eu não fiz por amor a você, eu só... – Iker gaguejou, revirando os olhos.

\- Eu sei.

\- Eu só fiz o meu trabalho.

\- Eu sei. – Sergio sorriu largamente para Iker, encarando-o. – Bem, de qualquer forma... Eu to aqui.

Novamente, ambos ficaram em silêncio. Não sabiam muito bem o que dizer e se deviam dizer mais alguma coisa ou não.

Iker se movimentou um pouco, enquanto que Sergio mordeu o lábio e ficou pensativo se deveria ou não.

Deveria.

Ambos se abraçaram no mesmo momento e nada era mais aconchegante que aquilo no momento.

Infelizmente, o abraço durou pouco. Um bando de repórteres e câmeras apareceram do nada  e começaram a enchê-los de perguntas.

\- Ramos, como fez para solucionar o crime?

\- Opa, opa. Duas coisas. A primeira é que, nunca mais. E a segunda... Sem comentários.

Após tais palavras, Sergio empurrou Iker para saírem dali o quanto antes, avistando Benítez novamente dando entrevista para algumas câmeras logo à frente. Pelo o que ele havia notado, ele estava novamente se gabando por ter sido ele que “solucionou tudo”.

\- E é assim que nós fazemos em Madrid.

Sergio passou e deu uma _ombrada_ em Benítez, fazendo-o cair na água e todos no local ficarem boquiabertos. Mas segundo Marcelo, aquilo foi, _namoral, épico._ E assim eles continuaram andando, como se fossem os agentes mais _fodões_ do planeta, e definitivamente, eles eram.

 

 

Já de volta à Madrid e alguns dias após a confusão, Carlo Ancelotti dava uma conferência para vários agentes. Sergio e Iker estavam lá também, um sentado atrás do outro. Iker prestava atenção nas palavras do chefe, enquanto Sergio dava mordidas e mais mordidas num _donut_ que havia pedido para Isco comprar pra ele.

\- Eu sou seu parceiro, vai ter que gostar de mim... – Ramos cantarolava no ouvido de Iker, enquanto o mesmo permanecia com uma expressão séria. – E... E me defender se alguém atirar em mim...

\- Não necessariamente.

\- Ah, sim. – Sergio revirou os olhos, sorrindo enquanto esticava o _donut_ todo mordiscado para Iker. – Quer?

Iker apenas riu, fazendo com que _não_ com a cabeça. Sabia que teria que aguentar Sergio Ramos por um bom tempo, ou pelo menos pro resto da vida, o que não era tão ruim assim; Ele poderia admitir que ele _gostasse_ de Sergio, assim como sabia que Sergio _gostava_ dele. O que mais os contentava era que eles não precisariam mais ficar à espera de uma dupla que pudesse dar certo, e que jamais precisariam trabalhar sozinhos novamente; Eles eram _parceiros._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu realmente espero que tenham gostado dessa fic, e que não tenha desapontado ninguém, pois ela foi planejada do começo ao fim dessa forma aí. E por favor, comentem, preciso saber se curtiram! Hahaha. 
> 
> Até a próxima. :3


End file.
